Sometimes clicking your red heels doesn't work
by XinnLajgin
Summary: Oz, Conner, Xander, and Xander's newest slayer Tempest get sucked into the Star Wars Universe pre TPM.
1. Oh shit doesn't quite cover the feeling

A/N: Ok simple enough concept, I've been itching for a good post Chosen Oz story and even better an Oz in the Star Wars Universe story. This one won't get updated regularly but none of my fics are. Anyway I hope ya'll like.-Rei

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Character of the Star Wars saga, nor do I own the BTVS/Angel Characters.

* * *

"Afternoon Mister Oz!" Daniel "Oz" Osborne didn't even glance from the work he was doing as he waved in the direction that he was greeted from. If someone had told him a few years back that one of Willow's mini-witches botched spells would send him to the Star Wars Universe, he would have stared. Not that he doesn't stare constantly anyway, but it was the principle of the thing. As it was he had stood by, stoically mind you, as his fellow Scooby and friend Xander, nearly passed out from geek orgasm when they were transported to Mos Eisley three years ago.

Fortunately for them, at the dead of night there was no one to witness it. After throwing a hissy fit about being fate's butt monkey (Xander), calmly musing that if Willow didn't kill the witch, he would (Oz), Brooding (Conner), and looking absolutely confused (Tempest aka African mini slayer), they quickly went to work trying to find a way home. And it became just as quickly apparent that there was none, Books are hard to come by on the desert planet, books about magic were nonexistent. So after few days of basically barely living, it only stood to reason that they would have to wait for rescue.

All they had to do was survive long enough for the new council to figure a way to get them back home. Easier said than done, but the displaced dimension hoppers managed. After only three days Xander managed to get them a place to stay and a meager food supply. Oz put his computer skills to use, by creating lives on the dead planet for himself and his 'pack'. They were all a family now, Oz, Conner, Xander, and Tempest. Or, at least if anyone came looking for information on them, that was what they would find.

Alexander "Xander" Jackal was the uncle and one of the guardians of sixteen year old Conner. He also had a ten year old daughter Tempest, whose mother Anya of Abregado-rae died in child birth. Anne, Conner's mother was accidentally killed just months after his birth. Conner's father Angel, Alexander's brother-in-law, died in a fight on Alba-16 when Conner was eight. Osborne "Oz" Wolf was Angel's younger brother and Conner's other guardian. Records would show that Osborne took Conner to stay with his maternal grandfather "Giles" and his family after his father's death. The two Wolves would stay on Agamar with the Jackal family for almost a year and a half before tragedy struck again.

Both of Alexander's remaining sisters, Willow, and Faith, then his father Giles would die of a Lupa viral infection, followed by his wife Anya during child birth. Greif-stricken what was left of the Jackal/Wolf clan would spend the next near decade planet hopping, before they settled on Tatooine. The entire time the werewolf had laid out the history for his three fellow dimension hoppers, Xander had snorted, even as he translated it to French for his Sierra Leone native slayer.

Even Conner could appreciate the irony of their' new family history. Because in essence, the story the reticent werewolf had come up with was a cookie cut version of the truth. Oz had taken him to the Scoobies after the green eyed man found him after the death of the Fang Gang. Buffy had taken one look at Conner, and all but adopted him. The slayer prime even took him to Rome with her and Dawn. He especially liked to tease Xander mercilessly about being his 'uncle' when he was in the older man's company.

And if anyone asked, Tempest was truly Xander's daughter. The one eyed carpenter had found the caramel-skinned child in the ports of Sierra Leone. At the age of ten, Tempest was one the youngest slayers on record and an escaped orphan. Xander, true to his white knight tendencies had adopted they tiny child at the home stretch his tour in Africa. It was from her that the Zeppo learned French, out of necessity, because she didn't speak English. Xander had returned to Cleveland with the little slayer, just in time for an experimental shield spell to go very wrong.

Oz almost glared the fading blue of his ever growing hair. Three years in the Tatooine sun had leeched out the vibrant color and grew it out a couple of inches. He was definitely getting reimbursement for this, especially if Xander was still demanding compensation for lack of Twinkies. "L'oncle Oz, Conner est le problème de nouveau." Looking up from the data stream he was reading, Oz saw his 'niece' standing by the entrance of the landing pad a few yards away.

Dressed in rough brown tunic and skirt that the native women favored, Tempest still managed to look like a little princess. The ten year old, like all slayers looked small and frail with her big brown eyes and even darker skin. Yet like her other forbearers, Tempest's feral eyes and feline grace usually gave her away to those who knew what to look for. He remained expressionless even as he approached her, "Qu'a-t-il fait?" Even as he asked the question Oz got strange looks.

There were many languages in the Star Wars dimension but there weren't any languages remotely close to French. Or, at least from what they were able to glean from the people of Tatooine there wasn't. So French became the Jackal/Wolf clan's unofficial language when they weren't speaking English, or as the people of this dimension called it, basic. Tempest had even learned to speak pretty good English a year before, but more often than not, spoke in her native tongue.

"Le Hutt a offert un autre prix de nouvelle mariée pour moi de nouveau, Anakin et Conner ont été plus mécontentés." She answered, biting her lip. A sigh wanted to works its way up the werewolf throat. Gardulla the Younger, had shown more than a little too much interest in taking little Tempest as a broodmare for future pleasure slaves. Though Xander continued to refuse the son of Gardulla the Elder, the Hutt doggedly went after Tempest. On more than one occasion there were attempts to kidnap the girl, thus resulting in many fights and often arrest. This time Tempest's friend, Anakin, a slave managed to get involved.

"What is it Oz?" The nearly blond man shrugged, turning his attention from his 'niece' to his employer. Mags was one of the few good people on Tatooine that Oz ever had the fortune to 

meet. He didn't mind Oz's quiet ways, nor did he take insult to the strange language Oz spoke every time his little niece came to see him at work. "Family trouble", Oz said no more on the subject, but then again Oz didn't really say much at all. Sighing Mags made a shooing motion with his hand, "go on then, get, I'll see you tomorrow." The werewolf gave the human one of his rare smiles. Then, grasping Tempest's hand, told the child to lead him to her wayward cousin, and friend.


	2. The Art Of Trouble

A/N: Wow, I got some good feed back for the first chapters. And as promised I will have translations for those who don't know French. Anyway I hope ya'll like this chapter. –Xinn

* * *

Anakin watched as his best friend's cousin glare out at the bars, at the guard that was supposed to be watching them. The humanoid creature squirmed under the young man's scrutiny, but otherwise remained at his post. The blue eyed boy was sure that if a Hutt employed the guard, than the humanoid would have ran a long time ago. The first time they had met, Anakin, himself had nearly crawled out of his skin under the older boy's glare. Connor, he decided was scary odd. Then again, so was Tempest, and their' guardians sometimes.

Oz, the eldest of the Jackal/Wolf family was quiet. And not shy quiet, like Anakin had seen in some of the meeker slaves. Nor was the petite man quiet like the tougher residents of Mos Eisley. No, in Xander's own words, Oz was a law unto himself. Now the sandy haired boy grinned at the thought of the dark haired man. Awhile ago, before he and Tempest became friends, Anakin had envied her. That was, until the young father had confronted him on his sullen attitude toward his daughter.

_Two years ago_

_Anakin watched from afar as a little girl played with two dark haired men in front of a small little hovel. The older of the two men had sun darkened skin, while the other had to hide most of his pale skin under a robe of light gray. They passed a ball between the three of them in earnest, the two men sending each other snipping quips as they passed the ball. He had watched these daily games for almost a year now, and couldn't help the jealousy that welled in his heart. To a fatherless slave like Anakin, the life of Tempest Jackal led was an enchanted one. _

_The skinny child had a father, uncle, and older cousin to look after her. They had a stable life together, and greatest of all they weren't slaves. The little girl, Tempest, had on more than one occasion invited him to join in her family games. But the little slave couldn't stop the swell of resentment that curled in his gut. It felt like she was taunting him, silently, with the prospect of freedom and a father. It was for this reason that Anakin could never bring himself to except Tempest's broken basic invitation. _

_The blue eyed boy closed his eyes, feeling the rage and helplessness turning his gut once more. "Hey there little man." Crystal gems opened and snapped up to meet a single Brown eye. The other was covered by a black eye patch. And it was real; Anakin could tell by the slightly jagged scar on the older man's cheek. Nervously shifting from one foot to the other Anakin glanced away from Tempest's father, "hey Mister Jackal." The man shook his dark shaggy head."My name is Xander kid, if ya gotta be formal, call me Alexander." A habitual grimace followed the pronouncement. _

_Anakin snorted quietly at the look, "I'm Anakin mister- I mean Xander." The coltish man gave him a friendly smile, "nice to meet ya Anakin, now I don't mean to pry, but why exactly are you __glaring at my daughter, like she stole something?"Xander smiled mysteriously at the blond boy's suddenly god smacked expression. The former Scooby tried not to be consumed with bitter thoughts of a long time ago when he had done the same thing this boy. The former Zeppo knew 'that' particular feeling all too well. And the little slave boy Tempest sought to make her friend wouldn't be able to help it. God knew for the longest time Xander was unable to help it, Faith hadn't either, and he didn't want to even think about how 'that' turned out. _

"_I don't know what you mean mister-" Shaking his head Xander interrupted him, "Its Xander kid, and don't lie I'm not mad at ya." Now staring at the dark haired man, Anakin now stared at him wide eyed. "I didn't mean to."Xander smiled reassuringly down at him, moving aside so that Anakin could see that Oz, Tempest's quiet blue haired uncle had joined in on the game. "You know why we're so happy Anakin?"The blue eyed slave glanced up at the peaceful expression on Xander's weathered face. "You've always got to count your blessings for what ya got, cause at the end of the day that's all that matters." And the next day when Tempest invited him to play Anakin accepted.

* * *

_

He and Tempest had been friends ever since then. She even taught him some of the language that only her family seemed to speak. "Anakin, l'oncle Oz et la Tempête sont ici." The little slave glanced at his companion. Anakin had learned long ago that all of the members of the Wolf and Jackal family had keen senses, and they all usually knew when one of their' ilk is near. He often wondered if they were Jedi in disguise, but his dreams never indicated to Anakin that this family would be the ones to set him free.

No that rescue belonged solely to the blue eyed phantom in his dreams and the doe eyed angel at the phantom's side. "Savez-vous qu'est-ce qui continue?" Anakin watched at Connor pulled up the hood of his robe. Even a couple of years under the twin suns of Tatooine weren't enough to give Connor a tan. So more often than not, the dark haired boy wore lightly colored robes that covered most of his skin. Connor shrugged his narrow shoulders, "Apprêtez-vous à sortir ici." The little slave stiffened just as the door the guard was standing in front of plowed inward, falling on the stunned guard. Unbidden a curse fell past Anakin's chapped lips, "merde!"

"Language", Oz stepped on top of the fallen door, uncaring of the nearly crushed guard under its weight. Connor stood to his feet, a scowl firmly planted on his face, "what took you so long?" It had been fairly easy to break into the private security detail Gardulla had hired. However, it had taken the werewolf a while to neutralize all the security protocols in their' base of operations, while Xander went after Gardulla himself. Picking up the key card to the cell, Oz released the two boys. Anakin was immediately enveloped into a bone crushing hug from Tempest, whom had come in after Oz. "Tempest, Need, Air" Anakin gasped. The dark slayer let him go, babbling in French all the while.

Oz grasped Connor by the back of his neck, the urge to rebuke a pup of his pack too deeply engraved to be denied. Especially, when said pup put himself in danger, "Never again." Angel's son knew better than to struggle, and allowed the agitated werewolf to guide him out of the prison. The two little ones followed them, calmly navigating the halls, and avoiding the occasional personal running around like chickens' with their' heads' cut off. The Jackal, Skywalker, and Two Wolves easily went unnoticed, escaping the headquarters and heading back to the Jackal/Wolf hovel. 'Now it's all up to Xander." Oz thought calmly.

* * *

'This is either the greatest con ever, or the dumbest idea in the universe.' Xander Jackal ne Alexander Lavelle Harris mused. Currently he was staring up directly into the sickeningly yellow eyes of one Gardulla the Younger Hutt. Dressed in his best "badass" attire, Xander had come to the slimy creature's lair to take drastic measure against Gardulla's attentions toward his 'family'. Ignoring the over-grown slug didn't seem to work, and to tell the truth if the kids hadn't gone after the Mayor Snake God wannabe, than he would have.

"So what's it gonna be your highness? Leave me and mine alone, or I blow your slimy ass to kingdom come." In the former Scooby's hand was a crude homemade bomb he had fashioned for just the occasion he was in. It was made of the spare parts he managed to dredge up with the help of his fellow dimension hoppers and an unknowing Anakin. This was the final back up, the end of all arguments, and the, if shit not only hit the fan, but splattered all over the walls and the floors. Xander smiled insanely at the livid gangster glaring at him.

Gardulla spoke, his protocol droid translating each word into English for Xander's benefit, "his most gracious lord Gardulla the Younger says that you, Master Jackal don't have the testicular fortitude to blow yourself up." Xander just smiled more widely, letting the fragments of the hyena persona in his psyche to show through. "Well, tell your lord if he believes that, than I'll see his sorry blubbery ass in hell." Depressing the detonate button, Xander listened the simultaneous gasp fill the court as the bomb was armed.

The droid didn't even have to translate for Gardulla to understand the situation. The Hutt didn't understand this human. Jackal both carried himself and operated like a bounty hunter, if what he had heard from Jackal's 'clientele' was true. Jackal was a good negotiator, maybe the best, and Gardulla had thought that the same easy professionalism would show through when he approached Jackal about the dark female. Staring at a brown eye and crude bomb, Gardulla reassessed Xander Jackal.

Dressed in well worn cotton shirt, durable pants, a long green/gray coat, and workmen's boots, Jackal looked like any other trader from the outer rim. There wasn't a hint of anything that would seem out of place with this man, not even the long black hair trailing free about his shoulders. But the fierce loyalty burning in that brown gaze said otherwise. It was why Gardulla agreed so readily when Jackal armed the bomb, why he let him leave his lair unharmed, and why he resolved to never cross paths with the human again. Or at least that what the slug kept telling himself, truth was he couldn't stop shuttering when he thought the barely leashed feral quality in Jackal's eye.

* * *

Anakin, l'oncle Oz et la Tempête sont ici- Anakin, Uncle Oz and Tempest are here.

Savez-vous qu'est-ce qui continue?- Do you know what's going on?

Apprêtez-vous à sortir ici- Get ready to get out of here.

Merde- Shit


	3. Tales Of An American Gangster

A/N:Got some great responses for this fic, looks like I'll be getting ideas for this one for a good while.-Xinn

* * *

The news of Xander's gambit against Gardulla the Younger didn't take long to circulate around Mos Eisley. Despite Gardulla's attempts to keep those in his court quiet, there was still gossip that escaped from his domain. It was bad for business if an unknown was able to oust the prince of Hutts. And after a standard week Xander was ready to tear his own hair out. If it hadn't been for Oz's calming influence, he would have. The relatively quiet existence that the Jackal/Wolf family managed to scratch up on Tatooine was thrown into a shit storm worthy of the 'Master' incident back in Sunnydale.

More of the less than savory members of Tatooine began to pay more attention to the former Zeppo and his family. So much so, that his training Tempest, with the help of Oz and even Connor had been cut down to little more than nothing. Worst of all for the youngest of the Wolf/Jackal household, Anakin was no longer allowed to associate with her. It wasn't even Anakin's mother, Shmi, who stopped the boy from seeing her. It was their' owner Watto, a junk merchant that claimed that showing favoritism to a particular gangster was bad for business.

That comment nearly earned the greedy Toydarian a blaster bolt to the ass and a one way ticket to hell. However, Oz reminded Xander that if he killed the elephant faced menace, Shmi and Anakin would be left in a precarious position back in the slave markets. So the one eyed knight stayed his hand and did his best to continue business as usual. Because of the increased danger, Connor accompanied Xander to every deal he served as an in between. Though she was a slayer, Tempest wasn't allowed to go with her father and cousin. "Not until you're at least twelve." Xander had declared, "You may be a slayer, but you're also not ready for the type of situation we'll be walking into, these aren't demons and what we are doing isn't exactly on the up and up."

The White Knight held back the urge to sigh as he smiled charmingly at his latest 'client'. Xander was currently playing the go in between for two minor crime bosses located just off the main street of Mos Espa. Thankfully Xander only had to drop off the goods, and the gangster he was currently giving the stuff to wasn't as hot-headed as some of his more eccentric clientele. "Everything is in order Negotiator Jackal." His Faleen employer all but purred. Beside Xander, Connor nearly gagged. 'If Xander flirts back, I'm going to hurl.' Xeres wasn't even female, which goes to show, different dimension or not, Xander was still a demon magnet.

Xander's charming smile nearly slipped, but somehow he maintained his goofy attitude in place. "Congratulations Xeres", he gave a courtly half bow, "Now if you'll give me the rest of my payment, then we'll conclude our business." The reptilian creature all but pouted at the dark haired man in his employ. He had learned a long time ago that his pheromones had no effect on Alexander Jackal. Xeres's one and only attempt had been at their' first meeting, Jackal was the only one not to notice the Faleen trying to tempt him.

It was almost frustrating, not being able to tempt a simple human but Xeres only smiled slyly as he handed Jackal his hard earned credits. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Negotiator; perhaps we shall do business again sometime." Xander held back the urge to make a Roger Smith line as he stepped away from the Faleen. "Maybe", wordlessly he turned to leave Connor following closely behind, "peut-être non." As soon as they stepped outside of the small complex that they had met Xeres in, Connor stiffened. "There's a storm coming."

Glancing up and automatically calculating how long it would take them to get home Xander cursed. They would never make it there in time, and going back inside the complex with Xeres inside wasn't an option. Shmi's hovel was close enough, and she wouldn't begrudge them staying there, but the threat of Watto was still very real. The White Knight didn't want to put them in danger, yet at the same time there was no way either of them could survive a storm. "Damné si nous faisons damné si nous ne faisons pas, c'est juste grand", Xander all but snarled venomously.

Connor grasped his arm, "we don't have time for this, come on." The vampire born pulled his 'uncle' toward the speeder that they had rented for this trip. Connor jumped into the driver's seat while Xander commandeered shotgun. "So, where are we gong?" the young man asked as he powered up their' transportation. "Shmi's", Xander sighed. Connor's pale face just became a little bit paler, "shit." His 'uncle' gave a mirthless chuckle. "Yeah, that does sum up the situation doesn't it?" Without another word they sped off toward Shmi's.

* * *

Anakin led his new odd friends' home and got there just when the wind was beginning to pick up. "Mom! I'm home!" he called out. The adobe walls of the hovel glimmered softly in the grainy sunlight obscured by sand that came in through the small windows. The small slave led them to the main part of the 'house', a rather small space the contained a table and chairs. "Tis cozy," Jar Jar murmured walking forward. Padmè nodded in agreement as she took in all the little details that seemed to be engraved in the very walls.

Anakin's mother entered from the tiny kitchen situated in the corner of the hovel, just paces away from the sleeping quarters. She was brushing her hands off on her dress. A woman of forty or so, Shmi wasn't exactly 'pretty' but neither was she unattractive. Her long brown hair was tied back from her worn face, clothing rough and simple. Under the glow from the artificial light Shmi looked more tired than she probably was. A weary smile curled her thin lips, "who have you brought with you this time Ani?"

"These are my friends, Mom. This is Padmè Naberrie, and this is-" "Qui-Gon Jinn", the Jedi interrupted, extending for Shmi to take, "And, they are Jar Jar Binks and our droid, R2-D2." There was an awkward moment of silence then suddenly there was a knock at the door. The Jedi Master discreetly pulled his hand away from Shmi and reached for his saber. "Are you expecting anyone Mss. Skywalker?" Qui-Gon asked. Shmi sent him a wry look, "probably someone else trying to get out of the storm."

The slave went to open the door, unaware the Jedi flanking the door as far away as he could manage in such a small space. When she opened the door Shmi immediately got out of the way. "Come in, what are you two doing here?" Two young men came inside. One was a pale skinned teenager, dressed in a light gray robe, with a wide black belt, and dark brown boots. The hood was drawn up atop a head of dark curls, only to be caste down as soon as he entered. Qui-Gon was then treated to the sight of coldly brooding green/gray eyes.

He said not a word to the strangers in his midst, only focusing on the small boy that brought them there. "Bonjour Anakin." Immediately a thousand watt smile lit the blue eyed boy's face. "Hey Connor, is Tempest here too?" He asked looking around his friend's cousin, glad to see the older boy but still wanting to see Tempest. "Non, petit homme, we had business in Mos Espa so ma fille had to stay home." the man who came in after 'Connor' answered. Qui-Gon immediately focused on the man now standing beside Shmi in front of the closed front door.

The new arrival was smiling beguilingly at them, an expression that he had often seen on Master Yoda's face. The expression that all but screamed that they knew something that no one else did, they were silently laughing at everyone else. The man moved forward to stand beside Connor looking the Jedi in the eye, "Xander Jackal, this is my nephew Connor Wolf." And once again greetings were exchanged by all parties before were settled down to eat in the 'living room'.

It was a quiet affair, everyone too on edge to really make conversation. Finally tired of the silence Anakin tried to explain his life as a slave to Padmè. His mother added her own commentary once in a while. They even got to the part of how slaves were kept from running. "All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies," Shmi explained calmly in the face of the girl's quickly evolving horror. "I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but so far no luck." Anakin added. "Any attempt at escape…" Shmi started ominously shuddering. "…and they blow you up!" Anakin finished, adding an overly dramatic 'Boom!'

Padmè covered her mouth in utter terror, for someone born with freedom and a good home; this was an almost impossible concept to grasp. "I can't believe slavery is still permitted in the galaxy. The Republic's antislavery laws should-" Connor grit his teeth, "The Republic doesn't exist out here, they're idealist who believe that life is fair, that isn't the truth, no matter how many people agree." Xander put a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I apologize for Connor's abruptness; however it doesn't make his words any less true." The queen in disguise glared at him, livid at his defeatist attitude. "So what is the Republic to do? Stop trying to make the Universe a better place Mr. Jackal?"

Xander gave her a ghost of a smile, reminded of Buffy, even though the only thing alike about the two of them was their' height. "It's Xander Ms, and if you really hate me Alexander, as for your question, we have a saying back home, just because perfection is unattainable doesn't mean you shouldn't try for it anyway." Qui-Gon looked thoughtful, "that is a very wise if pessimistic way to look at things." The former Scooby shrugged unapologetically, "In my line of work doesn't exactly inspire optimism." Connor snorted, thinking that out of all the former Scoobies Xander was probably the most optimistic, which was really sad.

"What is it that you do, exactly Alexander?" Padmè asked, obviously deducting that the two men in her presence weren't slaves. The Zeppo winced but couldn't resist doing a deadpan Roger Smith. "I'm the negotiator." Confused and suspicious, Qui-Gon used the force to probe the two dangerous beings. And nearly physically recoiled, when he was confronted by two feral presences that snarled viciously when he tried to invade them. "And what do you negotiate?" he asked not letting on to his wariness.

The one eyed man shrugged, "anything and everything, it really depends on the client." The awkward silence resumed until once again Anakin broke it. This time the sandy haired boy tried for a lighter subject to broach. "Have you ever seen a Podrace?" he asked Padmè, trying to ease her discomfort. She shook her head no, and looked at Shmi seeing a concern set in on her weathered face, but the slave said nothing. In the meantime, Jar Jar launched his tongue at a piece of fruit in a bowl at the far end of the table, deftly plucking it out and swallowing it loudly.

"They have Podracing on Malastare," Qui-Gon remarked. "It's very fast, very dangerous." Anakin positively beamed up at the Jedi, unaware of the stiffening of Xander and his mother. Xander stiffened because he knew exactly what was about to happen and Shmi, because she didn't. Anakin grinned. "I'm the only human who can do it!" Qui-Gon observed the boy carefully. "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Connor glanced at Xander. Minutely, his uncle shook his head, 'later', Xander mouthed. Jar Jar took the opportunity to try and snatch another piece of fruit from the bowl. However, he squeaked when the piece of fruit was abruptly pinned down to the table by a curved knife.

Feral green/gray eyes stared into his shocked beady hazel orbs, "keep it in your mouth or I'll cut it out with a rusted spoon." "Connor," blinking languidly the vampire born boy turned his gaze to his guardian. "What did I tell you about throwing knives?" Xander said looking vaguely amused. Retrieving his weapon and stowing it away in his belt Connor looked only slightly chastened, "only throw it if I know I'm not going to miss." A round of disbelieving sounds preceded his pronouncement. Only Xander didn't look remotely sick.

Anakin turned his attention back to Qui-Gon; "I…was wondering something…" he started hesitantly. Silently the Jedi encouraged him to continue. The boy took a breath, gathered his courage, and spoke. "You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. Finally, Qui-Gon spoke. "What makes you think that?" "I saw your lightsaber." Anakin said, still a bit nervous. "Only Jedi Knights carry that kind of weapon." Qui-Gon continued to watch him thoughtfully then leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him." Anakin shook his head. "I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi." Qui-Gon's smile faded as a look of sadness crossed his face. "I wish that were so…"

"I had a dream that I was a Jedi." Anakin said eagerly continued, unaware of the wince Xander gave with each uttered word. "I came back and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?" he asked suddenly, his young face expectant. Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not…" he started, but trailed off. Anakin took that moment to press on. "I think you have," he insisted. "Why else would you be here?" Shmi was about to say something, but Qui-Gon spoke first. "I can see there's no fooling you, Anakin, you mustn't let anyone know about us. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the republic, on a very important mission. It must be kept secret."

Anakin's eye's widened. "Coruscant? Wow! How'd ya end up out here in the Outer Rim?" "Our ship was damaged," answered a disgruntled Padmè. "We're stranded here until we can repair it." "I can help!" Anakin announced quickly, anxious to help them. "I can fix anything!" Listening to each word nearly broke Xander's heart. This kid was supposed to grow up to become Darth Vador? Right now all he could see was a young and too smart for her, own good Willow, wanting to selflessly help others.

Qui-Gon smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "I believe you can, but our first task, as you know from our visit to Watto's shop, is to acquire the parts we need." "Wit nutten ta trade." Jar Jar sullenly crossing his arms over his chest. Padmè looked at the Jedi speculatively. "These junk dealers have to have a weakness of some kind." Xander couldn't help the loud snort that issued from his throat, "oh yeah, they have a really big one with a neon sign that just blinks obnoxiously in the night, its called gambling." Shmi rose from her seat ready to do the dishes, "Everything in Mos Espa revolves around betting on those awful Podraces." Connor joined her, seeing how upset Shmi was without her saying a word.

Qui-Gon rose and stood by the window, looking out at the swirling sand. "Podracing, greed can be a powerful ally, if it's used properly." "I've built a racer!" Anakin declared, jumping to his feet, his face glowing with pride. "It's the fastest ever! There's a big race day after tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my Pod! It's all but finished-" "Slow down petit homme, you're forgetting two people in your equation." said Xander trying to stall, he really didn't want Anakin going with the Jedi, especially when it would result in the death of millions maybe billions.

Anakin looked indignant, "who am I forgetting?" Xander rolled his remaining eye. "For one thing Watto or do I need to remind you of your last incident." It was a low blow to bring up the crash and burn that Anakin had a year ago but the former Scooby really didn't want the little slave to go. "Watto doesn't have to know the racer is mine!" Anakin said quickly, working through the problems in his mind. He looked to Qui-Gon and smiled, the pieces falling into place. "You could make him think it was yours! You could get him to let me pilot it for you!" Seeing the agreement in the Jedi's eyes Anakin turned to smirk at Xander. Xander just smirked back, "you're also forgetting your mother." Anakin stilled, "Oh." His smirk deepened, "yeah Anakin, oh."

* * *

Ma fille- my daughter

Bonjour Anakin- Hello Anakin

Non, petit homme- No little man

Peut-être non- maybe not

Damné si nous faisons damné si nous ne faisons pas, c'est juste grand- Damned if we do damned if we don't, isn't this just great


	4. Work With What You Got

Qui-Gon didn't know what to make of the friends that had shown up on the Skywalkers' doorstep. Even as the sandstorm continued to rage outside, he observed them as they interacted with the boy that he was quickly beginning to believe a force sensitive. Alexander seemed amiable enough, but the Jedi knew better. Every sense in his body screamed that the man was dangerous. The fact that Connor, who was most certainly dangerous, listened to the man only led Qui-Gon further, to believe that Alexander was something more than he made himself out to be.

Normally the Sandy haired Jedi would have left it alone. Everyone was entitled to their' secrets, and being a Jedi didn't mean you knew every little detail, but on a mission like this details could mean life or death. The fact that Qui-Gon was curious anyway didn't bode well for the former Scooby's already shaky privacy. And Xander knew it, because just as Qui-Gon was watching Xander, Xander was watching the Jedi master in return. He had seen that look more times than he ever cared to remember. The only improvement was that there was no malice accompanied by the speculative gleam behind the Jedi's eyes.

"So how long have you lived on Tatooine?" He asked the one eyed man, even as he kept one eye on Connor as he washed dishes with Shmi. The one eyed man raised a dark brow, "how do you know if I'm not a native?" Qui-Gon smiled back, "you could be, but I doubt it considering how pale your nephew is." Alexander smiled seemingly sheepishly shrugging his broad shoulder. "Good observational skills," like so many times before Xander curbed his California speak. His usual quips and Cordelia worthy barbs were lost on the people of this dimension.

"I've been planet hoping for almost ten years, we didn't settle until more recent years." Padmè looked curious, "that must have been hard for you and your nephew, and Tempest?" This time the Zeppo's smile was genuine, "my daughter, she's ten years old." The handmaiden looked surprised as did Qui-Gon if only mildly so. It was not unheard of for people to travel for years at a time. But a nomadic life in space was a hard one especially for children. What this man was saying was the he had been traveling with his daughter for most if not all her life.

What would drive a man to journey so long and alone with two children? "I see." The brunette announced almost uncertainly. Connor came back into the 'living room' he took one look at the people still sitting at the table and immediately focused on his uncle. "Uncle Xander, you might want to try and contact Uncle Oz, he'll be worried." The vampire born was lying through his teeth and they both knew it. Xander sent him a grateful look before excusing himself from the table.

Sensing the tension building once again, Anakin grasped his angel's hand and smiled. "I built a robot wanna see?" Hesitating, the small teenager at the Jedi master who was regarding Conner almost thoughtfully, then she nodded at the little boy, letting him drag her to his room. Jar Jar, proving smarter than many would give him credit for quickly followed behind them along with R2-D2. Now that the four were gone, Connor stared flatly at the Jedi that was to unwittingly set his young friend on the path to darkness.

* * *

Despite his turbulent life, Connor did actually get to see the original Star Wars saga, and knew the basic story of Anakin Skywalker. He was nowhere near knowledgeable as Xander and Andrew, but he understood the basic concept of the story. In fact, out of all the many characters, Darth Vador was the one that Connor could understand and sympathize with the most. And for that reason alone he wanted nothing more than to kill the Jedi where he sat. Intellectually the dark haired youth knew it wasn't Qui-Gon's fault, by his instincts were screaming a very different tone. "You are a very wary young man."

Abruptly focusing on the words that the taller man spoke, Connor nearly growled at the speculative look Qui- Gon was giving him. He didn't have the ability to cover up the fact that he was dangerous like his 'relatives'. He was nowhere near impassive as Oz, or goofy as Xander, Connor wasn't even going to attempt Tempest's cute act. Finally allowing the growl to escape out of sheer frustration, he glared harder at the Jedi. "I was taught to trust my instincts," he scowled, "and I don't like what their' telling me." Qui-Gon looked serene under his glower.

"And what are they telling you Mr. Wolf?" the older man asked him. Connor grimaced at the irony of his new family name. What he didn't know, was that Qui-Gon had once again reached out toward him with the force. This time the Jedi kept his senses at a distance, his touch light, like gossamer wings of a butterfly. "It's not something he can explain Qui-Gon, no one can." Surprised the middle aged man whipped his head toward Xander. The one eyed man had returned from 'calling' Oz. The dark man's expression was extraordinarily grim, and the expression seemed more natural to Qui-Gon considering the untamed savagery he could sense from the man.

Shmi came to stand along side of him, not looking in the least bit surprised by his proclaimation. The Jedi was beginning to think, not only had he found one force strong boy, but possibly an entire family as well. It wasn't unheard of for force sensitives to gravitate toward each other. But that still begged to question the origins of Connor and Alexander, because if how they felt was anything to go by, these two were well on their' way to the dark side. Qui-Gon could feel the hostility radiating off of Connor. The boy made no attempts to hide it, which reassure him but a little. Alexander on the other hand was a different subject entirely. This only cemented his earlier resolve to somehow get Anakin to Coruscant.

It would not do to leave someone of the boy's potential threat. As if reading his mind, the former Scooby smiled with Cheshire delight, and then he bowed his head toward Shmi who was staring him dead in the eye. Her lips were pulled taunt as she stared at him, "Anakin will help you, but under one condition" The Skywalker matron took a steadying breath, "If you find a way to free Ani and take him with you, Alexander's brother, Oz, will go with you." Qui-Gon stared at her resolute face and then Alexander's sly grin. The elderly Jedi never cursed aloud and when he did curse in his own head he made up for lost time. 'Negotiator indeed,' he thought wryly.


	5. The Games We Play

A/N: I got some great responses for the last chappie. Hopefully ya'll like this one. - Xinn

* * *

Connor didn't like this. The vampire born watched from inside the Skywalker hovel as Anakin did some last minute work on his Pod, with the help of his friends. The landscape of Tatooine had been unaffected by the chaotic storm that had torn through Mos Espa the night before. Still he didn't venture out into the scorching heat outside, especially when his robe was being aired out by Shmi to get rid of the sand from the night before. It was bad enough that Anakin was up at the ass crack of dawn that morning to tell Watto of 'Qui-Gon's Pod Scheme'.

Thankfully said Jedi stepped in before the boy could get too ahead of himself. Xander had agreed with Qui-Gon's approach- stay calm, don't let it seem like Anakin's idea, and let Watto's greed work to their advantage. And the elder man was off talking to the alien now, none of them had a doubt that the flying pig would agree. Connor really didn't like this, at all. "Que pensiez-vous Xander? Oz allant avec eux? En ce qui concerne nous, en ce qui concerne la Tempête?"

The White Knight didn't even glance his way, "Oz est la meilleure pour l'emploi Connor." Xander grinned self decrepitly, "Je n'ai pas la patience de s'occuper du conseil d'un autre 'Traver', ils ne prendraient jamais de Tempête au sérieux et vous n'avez pas juste la patience du tout." The dark haired son of Angel grimaced at his pointed remark. He wanted to argue, but Connor knew that he wouldn't win especially when Xander was right. "What language is that? It sounds beautiful." The two dimension hoppers pretended to just notice Padmè, who had been trying to listen in on their' conversation.

Xander eyed the girl regarding them with innocent curiosity worthy of Dawn at her worst. He wasn't fooled by the act one bit. He was used to empowered women who could lay into his ass a thousand times over, and under that innocent act, Padmè was one of them. Physically not so much, but on an intellectual level the little lady could probably wipe the floor with him. 'Which isn't really saying much,' he thought with a mental wince. "It's called French my lady, not a lot of people know it."

The dark haired girl didn't bat an eyelash at the title intentionally attached to her name. Internally Xander noted the lack of reaction and filed it away for later contemplation. He didn't survive two hellmouths, witches, and slayers, by being unobservant. Outwardly he gave his trademark smile, turning on the charm to a whole new level. The queen in disguise gave a smile of her own, but it didn't cover the calculating gleam in her eye. She was curious about this man, and determined to find out what had the ever calm Jedi master spooked about Xander and Connor.

* * *

The next day dawned, and the city was awake and bustling. They were met at the stadium by a light blue haired man and a dark skinned child. The little girl immediately ran to Xander, babbling in the strangely beautiful language that Connor and Xander had been speaking the night before. He picked up the child and tilted his head in silent invitation toward the petit man being greeted by Connor. "Qui-Gon, R2, Padmè, Binks, this is Tempest, and my brother-in-law Oz."

Qui-Gon regarded the two new additions to their' party curiously. Once again he stretched out his force senses only lightly skimming over the presences. Immediately, two sets of eyes trained on him. "What is he?" The child's words were crisp and heavily accented. "Jouez fille agréable, il est Jedi." Her father's tone was laced with a gentle rebuke. Seemingly chastened, Tempest regarded him with big brown suspicious eyes. Eyes, Qui-Gon was sure that she inherited from her father, because the child looked nothing like him otherwise.

"Désolé, but what you did was rude." The Jedi couldn't help the smile that lit his face, even as he sensed the same feral quality in the child that he did her father, uncle, and cousin. Perhaps the Jackal/Wolf family simply wasn't completely human, if they were human at all. But that just led to more questions, the Jedi accepted the child's apology and gave one of his own. He ignored the strange looks from his companions of Naboo looks of confusion. And together the group entered the arena, Jar Jar talking agreeably to R2, Anakin doing the same with Tempest and Xander, and Qui-Gon and Padmè lagging behind everyone else.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked the Jedi, doubt showing in her brown eyes. "Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The Queen would not approve." The handmaiden finished. Qui Gon met her gaze head on. "The Queen does not need to know." And for a moment the queen beneath the veneer of a handmaiden showed through, "Well, I don't approve." Sympathy glittered in incandescent blue gems. "I understand your trepidation, but it is far too late now for doubts." 'And hope that my trust in the living force has led us asunder.' He added mentally.

For a moment all the young queen did was stare up at him, her eyes searching. She seemed to find what she was looking for because Padmè nodded and then jogged ahead to catch up with everyone else. The Jedi master made his way down the hanger until he spotted Watto. When the Toydarian noticed Qui-Gon, he flew to the Jedi where he waited passively. "So it must be understood clearly that our bargain is sealed, outlander. I'll want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over." "Patience, my blue friend, you'll have your winnings before the sun sets, and my companions and I will be far away from here." Qui-Gon replied.

Watto snorted. "Not if your ship belongs to me, I think!" "I warn you, no funny business!" The flying pig's bulging eyes held a wealth of warning in them. Qui-Gon ignored the barb and continued to walk down the aisle in the hander as the Toydarian hovering closely beside him. Casually he said, "You don't think Anakin will win?" Watto snorted once again, and then looked over to Sebulba. The Dug champion was notorious for cheating, and doing so violently in order to win. "Don't get me wrong. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your species. But Sebulba there is going to win, I think."

Qui-Gon looked over at the Dug once more, pretending to look him over. "Why?" "Because, he always wins!" Watto laughed. "I'm betting everything on Sebulba!" "I'll take that bet." Qui-Gon replied immediately, praying that he wasn't making a grave mistake, even as the force pushed him into this course of action. This caused the Toydarian to suddenly stop laughing. "What?" Watto was astounded by the outlander's sudden gamble savvy "What do you mean?" Qui-Gon moved to stand in front of the Toydarian, causing it to back off a step. "I'll wager my new racing Pod against, say… the boy and his mother." Watto scoffed, "A Pod for slaves? I don't think so! No Pod is worth two slaves."

The junk merchant wasn't about to give up labor that was practically free, even if the boy was annoying and the woman was old. "The boy is small; I think it a fair trade considering how old the mother is." It took all the years of Jedi training Qui-Gon possessed not to loose his cool over the things he was saying. Watto considered his words for a moment and then shook his head. "No, No Pod is worth two slaves. And the boy is not for sale." The Jedi sighed, 'I tried Shmi'. He could imagine the woman's sad yet supportive smile. She would let her son go, he knew. If it meant a better life for the boy she would let him go. But her words the previous day wrung in his head. The boy wouldn't be going alone.

He didn't know whether to be pleased or worried about this new person. While Xander and Connor were a mystery, this Oz was a complete unknown. "The boy then," he bargained. Watto seemed torn, and then a sly grin formed on his face, "we'll let fate decide, red it's the Mother. Blue, it's the Boy." Not waiting for the Jedi to agree Watto tossed the die. Qui-Gon watched it fly across the ground, pushing out with the force as it landed, so that it would still on the blue side. Watto glared, "You won the toss, outlander! But you won't win the race, so it will make little difference!" The junk merchant flew off like a bat out of hell. Qui-Gon only hoped that he did the right thing, because as it was his conscious was screaming out how wrong this was

* * *

Jouez fille agréable, il est Jedi- Play nice daughter, he is Jedi.

Je n'ai pas la patience de s'occuper du conseil d'un autre 'Traver', ils ne prendraient jamais de Tempête au sérieux et vous n'avez pas juste la patience du tout.- I don't have the patience to deal with another 'Traver's council', they would never take Tempest seriously, and you just don't have the patience at all.

Oz est la meilleure pour l'emploi Connor. - Oz is the best one of the job Connor.

Que pensiez-vous Xander? - What were you thinking Xander?

Oz allant avec eux? En ce qui concerne nous, en ce qui concerne la Tempête? - Oz going with them, What about us, what about Tempest?

Désolé- Sorry


	6. Heroes And Victims

A/N: Like always, please send plenty of reviews. Enjoy everybody- Xinn

* * *

Tempest gripped her Watcher's shirt as Anakin led the way to the 'race track'. The little African slayer never thought that she'd ever be attached to anyone. Sierra Leon was a harsh place to live by anyone's standards, and Tempest had long ago thought she'd die in the immediate future. How couldn't she? She had no kin to take care of her, nor any real protection from the slavers, murderers, and thieves that polluted her home port's streets. And on top of all that, she was a slayer. The legends in Africa were clear about the fate of the chosen one. Tempest thought her fate would be no different. Then, Xander came along, boyish charm and cunning mind, saving her from both herself, and the demons that hunted her.

He had shown her that she was no longer alone, that she could live for something more than the destiny that was thrust upon her, with little regard from fate. And through the years that they had been stuck in this dimension, Connor, Oz, and Xander had become her family. Tempest smiled over her shoulder at her blank faced 'uncle'. Over the three years that their' family was on Tatooine she had become adapt at reading body language. Oz and Connor weren't exactly the most emotive of people, so it helped to understand them.

And now the werewolf was worried, the miniscule furrowing of his brow, undetectable by the human eye, gave him away. "Vous êtes inquiétés."(You're worried.) She told Oz in a tone that only a child could achieve. Her father only glanced her way, before turning his attention back to Shmi. Oz didn't even looked surprised, "Oui."(Yes.) Pouting petulantly as she had seen Xander do often times Tempest widened her big browns for the full effect. "Arrêtez-le."(Stop it.) She ordered. Oz just gave her his trademark twitching smile.

* * *

The stadium was packed, with thousands of beings crammed into the stands cheering for their favorite racer. Anakin didn't really pay any attention. His heart was too busy leaping into his throat as he and his group brought his pod into position. He got to work hooking up the power cables to the pod. Then, paused for a moment when they announced him to wave to the crowd, and finished hooking the two massive engines up. As the racers started to get into their pods, the group said their good-byes.

"Be safe, Ani." His mother said, worry clear in her voice. Anakin smiled warmly. "I will, Mom. I promise." Unseen to any of them, Sebulba wandered over and started looking over Anakin's Pod. He glanced around and, when he was sure no one was looking, he banged hard on a stabilizer, almost breaking it off. He laughed evilly to himself. Meanwhile, Padmè bent down and kissed Anakin on the cheek. "You carry all our hopes," she said quietly and intensely, her eyes boring into the young boys. He swallowed his nervousness and stared back.

Xander rolled his eye, "wow lady, way to not pressure the boy." The queen in disguise blushed and moved away. Stepping forward the one eyed knight let his daughter down and the little African slayer stared into her best friend's eyes. "Don't get dead." She pronounced before drawing the boy into a bone crushing hug. Letting go just as fast, Tempest ran to her cousin, chuckles from the adults following in her wake. Xander got down on one knee to be eye level with Anakin as the boy recovered from Tempest's hug.

Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, Xander looked him in the eye. "I'm proud of you Ani." The boy's breath caught in his throat, as he stared into the singular eye of the man he secretly thought of as his father. Nodding the boy smiled nervously. Solemnly the dark haired man nodded back. After a moment, they moved apart- Xander towards the observation platform, Anakin towards his Pod. As he did, though, Sebulba sidled up to him and sneered.

"You won't walk away from this one, slave scum." He grinned. "You're bantha poodoo." Anakin glared stonily back at the Dug. "Don't count on it, you two-faced eopie lover." Qui-Gon approached, causing the Dug to back off, before he could say anything. As Jabba the Hutt opened the race, Qui-Gon helped the young boy into his Pod. "Are you all set, Ani?" The boy nodded, causing the large helmet he had put on to bob on his head. The Jedi Master smiled. "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts."

He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "May the Force be with you Ani." The boy nodded, taking what the Jedi said to heart. Qui-Gon moved towards the observation platform where everyone else was already waiting. The others were already on the observation platform, while Padmè was staring stoically at him. "You Jedi are far too reckless," she said privately to him. "The Queen-" "The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden." He interrupted, giving her a slightly condescending smile. "Perhaps you should, too." Padmè scoffed. "You assume too much." The platform started to rise, and Qui-Gon turned to Shmi, "he'll be fine." The elderly woman could do nothing but smile back nervously.

* * *

Even this high up from the track, Tempest could see what was happening below as the start light turned green. All of the pods took off, except for two; one of which was Anakin's. She turned worried eyes to her father, seeing him watching her friend with a pair of teched out binoculars. He didn't seem surprised, nor worried. Tempest relaxed; her Watcher knew what was coming and if he wasn't worried, then she would relax.

And suddenly Ani was off, barreling to catch up with the rest of the pack. Padmè, Qui-Gon, Shmi, and Jar Jar watched his progress on the vidscreen in their' booth. The Wolf/Jackal family just exchanged looked every once in a while, as pods passed below them. Shmi watched the screen faithfully as Anakin started moving up in the ranks, then winced as Tusken Raiders started taking potshots at him as he raced though a canyon. Silently Qui-Gon had to admit, this was more brutal than any Podrace he ever saw.

The action switched back to Sebulba as he systematically either caused his opponent's to veer into rock formations and crash, or did something to take them out. Padmè was fuming at the dirty tactics employed by the detestable creature, and worried that the little boy racing on their' behalf would die because of it. A calloused hand landed on her shoulder. Padmè turned with a small gasp as she turned, only to be con fronted by a pair of calm green eyes. "He can take care of himself." Alexander's brother-in-law stated blandly. And for some reason, Padmè couldn't help the calm that seemed to fall over her.

By the time the first lap was over, Sebulba was in the lead, and Anakin was trailing behind by a hair. The second lap, however, found Anakin starting to move up in the race, even as more racers were taken out by a combination of stupidity, bad luck, and of course, Sebulba. Even Connor winced at a particularly bad crash and burn that probably cost a racer his life. Shmi covered her eyes as Anakin raced straight through the debris, which knocked one of the long power cables off the side of his Pod.

Looking through her fingers, the elderly slave saw Anakin somehow stop his pod from spinning, and then stretched out with his magnetic grappler, snagging the cable and re-attaching it back to the side of the Pod. It was a desperately stupid and outrageously dangerous maneuver, which was pure genius in its execution. The Jackals and Wolves almost breathed a sigh of relief as they watched Anakin speed by for the third and final lap. It was almost over.

The two racers were speeding past the canyon, and the Tusken Raiders, when disaster struck. Padmè, Shmi, Jar Jar, and even Qui-Gon watched the vidscreen in horror. Sebulba forced Anakin's Pod onto a service ramp, causing him to shoot nearly straight up into the air. Tempest gripped her father's hand, nearly crushing it with the force of her grip. It was all she could do not to scream when he came back down, the crash would kill him. 'He isn't going to die, he isn't going to die.' Tempest repeated the mantra in her head, praying he would pull up.

And he did, taking the lead in the process. The joy she felt didn't last long, however, as Sebulba quickly pulled up right behind him, the energy binders from the large engines coming dangerously close to Anakin. Things quickly got worse as Anakin's port engine started to smolder, and flames started pouring out of the open vents. Sebulba took the opportunity to veer out of the way and ahead of Anakin, leaving the boy and his flaming engine behind. "Come on, Ani yosa can doit!" Jar Jar cheered even as Anakin put out the flames.

Again the slave boy accelerated as if responding to Jar Jar's encouragement. Anakin pulled along side Sebulba once more, and this time the Dug tried to side swipe him. His engines got stuck onto Anakin's, linking their' pods together accidentally. Suddenly Anakin hit the throttle and pulled ahead, severing several wires on the side of Sebulba's pod. Unfortunately for the Dug, those wires controlled the energy binders- which promptly shut off. His engines then flew apart and exploded in hail of fire, sending Sebulba's Pod skidding across the desert floor. The cheers that greeted Anakin at the victor's finish line shook the very heavens.


	7. Be Wary Of A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

The crowd rushed forward to greet their' newest hometown hero, as his pod came to a halt. And the observation deck couldn't lower fast enough in Tempest's opinion, as she jumped down the last few feet, racing to Anakin. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon made his way up to Watto's private box, where the Toydarian was busy paying out all of his credits. As the last better left, Watto stared dejectedly out at the crowd as it swarmed around his slave's (well, his former slave's) Pod.

Soon, he spotted Qui-Gon coming into his box, and he flew at him, shaking with undisguised fury. "You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything!" Qui-Gon gave him a bland smile. "Whenever you gamble, my friend," condensing the Jedi wiped his sleeve, "eventually you'll loose. Today wasn't your day." Suddenly the smile dropped away and his voice turned hard. "Bring the hyperdrive parts to the main hanger right away. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy." "You can't have him!" Watto's mouth was practically frothing "It wasn't a fair bet!"

If at all possible Qui-Gon's glare became icier. "Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts? I'm sure they would be happy to settle the matter," pleasantly phrased malice flooded the Jedi's tone. Watto jerked back as if he had been struck. "No, no!" he said, his eyes full of spite. "I want no more of your tricks. Take the boy, and his sister! Be gone!" With that, Watto turned and flew away, leaving Qui-Gon alone with his thoughts. So caught up in his thoughts, Qui-Gon didn't notice the Sith probe observing from a distance.

* * *

An hour later, the arena was cleared out. The only things left on the track were salvage droids, eagerly picking away at the wrecks of the crashed Pods like vultures on a fresh carcass. The pilots that weren't dead or injured, cleared out their' equipment and tried to salvage what little was left of their' pods. Most didn't have a reason to stay, as the bulk of the Pods had been too badly damaged. Of all of the pilots that had raced, only Anakin remained. The boy looked a little worse for wear, his face was grimy with a mixture of sweat, dirt, and grease; his already worn clothes were now tattered beyond repair.

Splattered with his own blood from a wound that had been opened during his more daring aerial maneuvers, his hair was wind-swept and spiked from the high velocities, despite the fact that he had been wearing a helmet. Qui-Gon observed the boy from across the bay as he, with the help of Tempest, Padmè, Jar Jar, and the droids started checking out his port engine. Watching him, he couldn't help but feel a flicker of hope. Could it be possible? Could he be the boy prophesy spoke of? Oz slated the Jedi a look, even as he came to stand in front of him, blocking the boy from view. Connor moved to stand at the werewolf's left, and Xander his right.

Oz was the only one not glaring, but Qui-Gon didn't think for a second that it was for a lack of wanting to. Qui-Gon turned his attention to Alexander, noticing the man had removed a wickedly edged knife from his boot, and was picking his nails with it. The blatant threat was burning clear in his singular eye. The usually loquacious man didn't say a word. Connor on the other hand growled low in his throat barely above a human's hearing level. "Hurt him, we hunt you down ourselves." The Jedi bowed, acknowledging the warning for what it was.

* * *

Much later the mismatched group met at Watto's junk shop, where they loaded up the hyperdrive parts on an antigrav repulsor sled, harnessed to a couple of eopies. Qui-Gon glanced around warily, as something tickled his senses. Something wasn't right. Abruptly he turned to his group. "Padmè, Jar Jar, let's go. We've got to get these parts back to the ship." The group moved over to the antigrav sled, saying their' goodbyes as they went along. As they mounted the animals, Padmè hugged and kissed Anakin once more, causing him to blush.

Jar Jar tried and failed to mount his eopie, falling off on the opposite side. R2 whistled encouragingly as Jar Jar tried again, and this time managed to not fall off. Anakin tried to think of something clever to say to the young woman he had fallen in love with on sight. But nothing came out, all the little boy could do was watch as Padmè and the others start off into the distance. "I'll return with the eopies by midday." Qui-Gon called out over his shoulder.

* * *

Qui-Gon's group rode out of Mos Espa and into the Tatooine desert, moving carefully so as to not disturb their precious cargo. And for it, it was nearly midday that they were able to deliver the hyperdrive parts to the ship. Obi-Wan appeared as they came to a halt, coming down the ramp with a one of the Queen's handmaidens in tow. The latter held relieved looks on their' nearly covered faces, the former watched his master with a relieved look of his own.

"I was getting worried." Obi-Wan told his master without preamble, as the handmaidens moved to surround their' newly returned cohort. They helped her dismount and then take the parts to the ship. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon was busy talking business with Obi-Wan. "Start getting the hyperdrive generator installed. I'm going back. I have some unfinished business." Obi-Wan didn't look happy, "Business?" It was only years of practice that prevented Qui-Gon from sighing. His beloved padawan was not going to like this. "I won't be long."

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh. "Why do I sense we've picked up another stray?" Qui-Gon took him by the arm and led him away from the group. "It's the boy who's responsible for getting us these parts. The Boy whose, blood sample you ran the midi-chlorian test on last night." The Jedi Master hesitated for a moment, "there are more force strong beings on this planet than anticipated, one of them is coming along at the behest of the boy." His student let out another put upon sigh.

"We have to take him before the council Obi-Wan, he is a mystery unto himself, and don't get me started on his companion and his family." Obi-Wan gave his Master a long, hard look, then turned away and headed for the ship. Qui-Gon mounted his eopie, gathered the reigns of the other animals, and started to head back into town. And a short distance away, a Sith probe droid hung motionless in the air, sending one final transmission to it's master before flying off.

* * *

Back in Mos Espa Anakin, Tempest, Shmi, Connor, and Xander returned to the Skywalker's hovel. None of them told Anakin of his new freedom. Shmi because she was busy packing his bag, seeing as Qui-Gon would be back for the boy soon. Tempest didn't know, Connor and Oz didn't know how to tell the boy, and he most likely wouldn't believe Xander. But now that euphoria of winning wore off Anakin was left with depression. He would never see his new friends again, Anakin was sure. Worse still, Watto was furious at his victory, seeing as the fat merchant betted everything on Sebulba. Yet Watto hadn't called him to work despite his fury.

This only confused the boy. So with nothing to do, Anakin went for a walk. Not everyone was happy with the slave's victory; he would soon come to find out. Anakin got as many sneers from the locals as he did friendly greetings. And there, standing in the middle of the street a few paces from his home, waiting for him, was a smiling Qui-Gon. The boy rushed to greet the Jedi enthusiastically. "These are yours," Qui-Gon said, handing the pouch full of credits to Anakin. "I sold the Pod to a particularly surly and rather insistent Dug."

Anakin grinned broadly and accepted the bag. This would really help him and his mother a lot. He ran up the steps to his door and burst through, screaming "Mom! Xander! Look!" Qui-Gon followed the boy inside with a silent smile. "Guess what! Qui-Gon sold the pod! Look at all the money we have!" The boy found his mother sitting on the 'couch with Tempest on her lap. Connor was in the 'kitchen' cooking midday meal. He only glance up momentarily when the boy came tearing into the hovel.

Anakin handed the pouch over to his mother, who got a startled look on her face. "Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed, feeling the weight of the pouch. "Annie, that's wonderful!" Tempest was wide eyed along with her, with a gleam that had her father groaning. 'That' particular expression was unmistakable. "Oh, no you don't petite fille (little girl), un Buffy est assez pour plusieurs dimensions (one Buffy is enough for several dimensions)," he informed his daughter only half jokingly. Tempest pouted to no avail.

"There's more." Qui-Gon told the boy, "Anakin you've been freed." The boy's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Huh?" The Jedi smiled almost nostalgically. "You are a slave no longer." Anakin grinned madly. Xander gripped Shmi's hand, even as her son bounced around her excitedly along with his daughter. "Mom? Did you hear that, Mom?" Anakin let out a whoop of triumph, and then turned back to Qui-Gon. "Was that part of the prize, or what?"

"Let's just say Watto learned an important lesson about gambling." Shmi reached out for her son and drew him to her, hugging him tightly. "Now you can make all of your dreams come true, Ani." She said, kissing his brow. "You're free." She then turned to face Qui-Gon. "Will you take him with you now? Is he to become Jedi?" Up until that moment being free was a fading dream that Anakin thought would never come true, and then his mother's words sunk in, ruining the entire moment. "Mom?" Suddenly Anakin looked scared.

"The path has been placed before you, Ani." Shmi told him bravely, "The choice to take it must be yours alone." The boy gulped. "I want to go, but not without you mom." Again the old slave kissed his brow, "this is a path that I cannot follow Ani." She looked over at Oz who approached the group two packs in his hands. "Thank you Osborne." She reached for the smaller of the two packs, handing to her son. She smoothed over his dirty brown locks still seeing the hesitation in his eyes. "You're not going alone." Oz moved to stand at his side. Xander smiled sadly even as he pulled his daughter to sit in his lap, "and we'll watch out for your mom while you're gone." With a final hug and grim nod Oz and Anakin followed Qui-Gon out of the hovel.

* * *

Anakin, Oz, and Qui-Gon left the Skywalker residence for the last time, Anakin with the promise that one day he would return. They started down the street, the Jedi and former slave ready to be gone. Suddenly danger tweaked Oz's senses, causing him to give a sub octave growl. The Jedi must have sensed it as well, for just as she was about to say something he whipped around and ignited his lightsaber. The green blade deftly swiped downwards, slicing through the object and causing it to fall to the ground.

Just as quickly as he had turned it on, Qui-Gon turned the lightsaber back off and knelt down to inspect the device, which was still sparking and sending off acrid smelling smoke."What is it?" Anakin asked, peering over Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Probe droid, very unusual, not like anything I've ever seen before," The Jedi glanced around worriedly. Oz's growls had yet to cease, "I don't like this." "Come on, you two." Qui-Gon ordered as they moved quickly away. The three raced out of Mos Espa towards the Queen's transport. The werewolf easily kept pace with Qui-Gon as they ran through the dunes. Anakin however wasn't so athletic.

They were nearly to the ship when Oz's senses went haywire once more. Abruptly he came to a halt and spun around. Only to see the red and black tattooed face of the Sith apprentice was speeding towards them. It was currently bearing down on Anakin. "Ani, get down!" he called, at the same time that Qui-Gon yelled for the boy to drop. No sooner had he done so than the figure raced right over his prone form, then leapt off of the speeder. It ignited a crimson lightsaber in midair and brought it down on Qui-Gon, just as the Jedi Master activated his own green blade.

The blue haired didn't think about what he was doing when he brought a rock to bare, putting all of this supernatural strength behind the throw. The Sith avoided the improvised projectile even as he raised his hand to force push Oz into a nearby dune. "Anakin, get to the ship. Tell them to take off and swing around to pick us up." The Jedi called as Oz got up, and once again joined the fray. "But what about you?" the boy yelled back, his voice edging on hysteria. The werewolf grunted, taking a kick to the ribs, "aller (go) now Anakin." The boy stumbled off knowing better than to disobey the usually calm man.

* * *

Qui-Gon was a Jedi Master. He had spent hours training in lightsaber combat with some of the most gifted duelists the Order had to offer, From Master Yoda, to Master Windu, to Nejaa Halcyon, a newly instated Knight of the Order. He himself, despite his relatively old age, had come to be regarded as one of the best duelists in the Order. So the fact that this, Sith, was not only holding his own against Qui-Gon, but was _winning_- well, it was a tad disconcerting.

Especially when Oz, a seemingly untrained, unarmed, force sensitive was giving the Sith a run for its money. The young blue haired man, more often than not would cover for Qui-Gon when the tattooed menace would slip past his defenses. The two figures spun around each other gracefully, the Sith raining down blows hard and fast on the Jedi Master. Soon he found himself being forced backward as he continued to block- and then it happened. The beast thrust its hand forward, and a powerful blast of the force sent him sprawling onto the ground.

His lightsaber flew out of his hand, landing just a few feet out of his reach. The Demon howled triumphantly as he brought his crimson blade up to deliver the final blow. Only to be thwarted once again as Oz swiped his feet from right out underneath him. The werewolf narrowly avoided another force blast the seething creature sent his way. Oz knew he wasn't much of a fighter, and his supernatural prowess could only afford him for so much advantage, but he was going to make it count while it could.

Suddenly there was a roaring of engines overhead, just as Qui-Gon called his saber back into his possession. The green eyed barely managed to avoid a swipe at his head and neatly sidestepped the following strike at the hip from the duel light saber. Not for the first time Oz was grateful to know about the weapon being used against him. Burns always healed slowly and he didn't even want to think about the recovery time for lightsaber burns. Qui-Gon rejoined the fight, bringing his own saber to bear. On the ship, Obi-Wan watched as his Master was knocked down by the creature, only to be aided by a stocky looking man that was with him. He was astounded how fast brutally the blue haired male moved.

Putting it out of his mind for the moment, Obi-Wan concentrated on the distance to the two figures. "Captain, lower the ramp!" he said to Panaka as he rose from his seat. "I'll go back there to great them." Obi-Wan left the cockpit to go to the ramp, and Anakin followed close on his heels. Rapidly the ship closed in on the three figures. As it reached Qui-Gon, the ship slowed only fractionally, and the Jedi Master used the Force to leap up on the lowered walkway.

Grasping one of the struts, he held on tightly, preparing to help Oz. He need not have bothered. As the ship circled tightly toward the werewolf, Oz rolled forward in between the Sith's legs mule kicking upward, and flipping to his feet launched himself onto the ramp. Without so much as a glance backward as the ramp closed behind him Oz walked onto the ship, where Qui-Gon collapsed. Obi-Wan and Anakin reached the pair, both figures looked over the two warriors critically, assessing their injuries and seeing if they were okay. The Jedi Master chuckled at their' mother-Henning.

"What sort of creature was it?" His apprentice asked once he was satisfied. Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm not sure. Whoever or whatever he was, he was trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen..." "Do you think he'll follow us?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon considered this for a moment before replying. "We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace. But I have no doubt he knows our destination. If he found us once, he can find us again." "What are we going to do about it?" Now Obi-Wan was openly staring at the boy with a look that screamed 'what do you mean, we?' Anakin saw the look and schooled his expression into a cold mask.

It didn't take a genius to see the two were going to hate each other. Stepping forward Oz but on a restraining hand on Anakin's shoulder. 'This was neither the time, nor the place.' His eyes seemed to convey to the boy. "We will be patient." Qui-Gon advised. He then straightened himself up and looked between the three. "Anakin Skywalker, Osborne Wolf, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Anakin reached out and grasped his hand, shaking it as firmly as a nine-year-old could. "Pleased to meet you, Wow! You're a Jedi Knight, too, aren't you?" Oz merely titled his head in greeting, "Call me Oz." Obi-Wan looked of his Master and rolled his eyes in despair.


	8. Destiny Can Kiss My Butt

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but there was so much to do that I forgot. –Xinn

* * *

A while after Oz and Anakin left with Qui-Gon, Xander went in search of Watto, while he left Connor and Tempest with Shmi. 'Hopefully the little bastard is cooled down enough for this,' thought Xander as he wandered into the winged alien's junk shop. The plan he and Oz had come up with required the separation of their' little family. Oz would remain with Anakin, whether or not the boy joined the Order. Xander would gather any and all information he could, making allies along the way, and hopefully putting the kibosh on the Separatist before it could even begin.

But with that plan came a ridiculously large down side. The life that they came to build on this dust ball of a planet was over. It had already begun with Oz going with Anakin. And now he was planning to leave Connor and Tempest to protect Shmi. There was no telling how much of they had changed this universe by just being here. Xander shuddered at just how many ways that their' interference could go wrong. Truthfully, he, Oz, and Connor were surprised that The Pains in the Ass That Be didn't stick their' noses in the Jackal/Wolf family business already.

Suddenly the White Knight froze, his remaining eye going wide as a less than pleasant epiphany slammed into his brain, with the force of a speeding tank. 'What if the assholes already did interfere?' Suddenly the world went completely still, fading into a black abyss. "It's about time you figure it out kid." Wiping around Xander was confronted by the sight of a little man dressed as a poorly funded pimp, smoking a cigarette just a few feet away. Unbidden conversations between himself and a certain blond haired slayer came to mind, and he couldn't help the snarl that tugged ruthlessly at his lips. Swiftly and unconsciously Xander brought one of his duel blasters 'Shenzi' to bare, "Whistler."

* * *

Oz walked into the galley of the ship now in a fresh set of sand free clothes. Anakin lay huddled down on the floor next to a bulkhead. The boy had wrapped himself in a red and gold blanket and looked to be sleeping. Even as Padmè, dressed in fresh gold, orange and white robes stood from his sleeping form, a bone white necklace clutched in her fist. It was easy for the werewolf to see that she was shaking. "He loves you, you know." Hearing his voice, the dark haired young woman quickly turned around and unconsciously hid the necklace behind her back.

Seeing it was only Anakin's guardian she breathed a soundless sigh of relief. The days leading up to their' hasty flight from Tatooine had been enough to instill a jumpiness in Padmè. She observed the taciturn desert dweller, even as he observed her. Then Oz's words finally registered in her mind. Sputtering denials fell from her lips in a continuous stream that reminded the werewolf nostalgically of Willow babble. 'And there is only one way to stop Willow babble.' He thought with an internal smirk. He felt no real attraction for the girl, but he was mildly curious.

After a few moments of trying to regain control, Padmè finally managed to stop sputtering. She shook her head, "he's just a little boy." It sounded pathetic excuse, even to her. Oz titled his head slightly, seemingly ever bland featured focused solely on her. It felt as if he could see right through her and the feeling had Padmè backing away from him. Before another word could formulate in the Nabooian's mind Saché entered the galley. "Her highness would see our newest guests Padmè." The queen in disguise reflexively stopped herself from shooting the handmaiden a questioning look. Instead she flicked her gaze to Oz, "of course, if you'll come this way Mister Oz." The ever silent werewolf said nothing as he followed the two handmaidens to their' queen.

They led him to Queen Amidala's chambers on the ship. There the 'queen' and her entourage along with the Jedi waited for one half of their' newest arrivals. Saché and Padmè entered first, heads bent respectively, and hands folded. Even as they moved to take their' places behind their' 'sovereign' Oz stood before the child queen. Sabè watched him through the guise of a monarch, noting the easy languid repose he held himself and the deliberate tilt of his chin, meant to be a greeting that he obvious had no intention of voicing.

Padmè moved forward slightly, whispering into her double's ear before moving back to her place amongst the other handmaidens. "I called you and your charge here to thank you both for your' actions on our behalf, however Padmè informs me that young Skywalker is asleep." Sabè let the formal words roll off her tongue with the ease and eloquence of long practice. For a moment she paused, waiting for the blue haired man to respond and wasn't really all that surprised when he was utterly still. "We owe you and your charge much Mister Wolf; I ask that you send our thanks once he wakes." The slightest hint of inflection entered Sabè's tone even as Oz nodded his accent.

* * *

'You'd think the powers would learn by now.' Whistler thought wearily as he inhaled the cancerous stick, listening to the deep throated growls issuing from The Slayer's White Knight. Harris was no longer the mere boy that was a minor nuisance in the schemes the PTB cooked up for one of their' favorite champions. He had grown into a bonafide, thorn in the PTB's ass when the destinies of 'his girls' were concerned. This was only the latest in a long line of plans to circumvent The One Who Sees."Give me one good reason not to shoot you." Xander snarled ominously. Even as his entire body quacked with rage, the former Zeppo's aim never wavered.

Whistler blew out a puff of smoke, "besides the old adage of not – A shot rung out blackness surrounding them, echoing into the nothingness. The blaster bolt passed through him harmlessly. -Shooting the messenger? It wouldn't work anyway Harris," Whistler finished as if nothing happened, only to be shot again. This time, with a gun, a modified Desert Eagle Xander called Ed. "Awww, damn it," The balance demon collapsed onto his right knee, seeing as his left was blown to pieces. The Scooby approached him grinning like a maniac even as he put Shenzi away.

Pushing Ed's muzzle to the center of Whistler's forehead Xander pulled back the hammer, taking a sick sense of pleasure when a frightened whimper accompanied the soft click. "I'll ask again, give me a reason not to shoot you." The threat wasn't as creative as making a hat out of a ribcage but the former Zeppo found that with explosive rounds in his small arms arsenal, that it worked anyway. "Take it easy- Whistler was once again interrupted, this time by a bullet planting itself in his cigarette hand and tearing his fingers apart.

A litany of curses tore through the demon's throat. Whoever thought that getting shot would hurt so fucking much? Once his eyes came back into focus, Whistler was once again staring down the barrel. The hammer was pulled back again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, there Harris, what do you want me to say? Cause whatever I tell ya, ya gonna shoot me and you know it." Whistler breathed harshly through clenched teeth, hoping against hope that Xander wouldn't shoot him again. The one eyed carpenter glared at him malevolently.

"What have the jackasses done this time?" The venomous tone wasn't unexpected but Whistler still flinched. "They made you a champion." The words flowed from his lips without permission and the demon tensed, ready to feel another bullet tear through his body. But when that didn't happen Whistler dared to look up at the singular eye of the man who was to be one of this dimension's champions. 'This is perhaps the dumbest idea the PTB have come up with to date'. He thought with a sub-octave whimper. "They what," Xander's tone was deathly quite. Whistler couldn't help himself. "Made. You. Champion." He proclaimed slowly as if he were talking to a particularly slow child. Slowly, agonizingly so, Xander backed away.

Staring at the sincere gaze of the demon, Xander couldn't help himself. He chuckled. Backing away even more Xander giggled even harder. Finally unable to hold it in any longer Xander turned his back to Whistler and started to laugh hysterically until tears began to leak out of his remaining eye. By the time the white knight had himself back under control his voice still echoed into the nothingness. Wiping his eye Xander abruptly turned around, Ed raised. "I'll kill all the fuckers first," Another shot echoed into the nothingness as Whistler faded away, baring Xander's thunderous message. To hell with their' schemes, Xander was going to do things his way.


	9. Appealing To A Wolf's Better Nature

A/N: I'm baaack!!! Truthfully I nearly forgot about this little gem but thanks to some really cool reviews I'm back on it. Now onward with this story and hopefully I'll get some good feedback from this chappie. –Rei

* * *

Oz supposed that he shouldn't be surprised. And on some levels he wasn't. The honey haired lycanthrope knew that Xander thumbed his nose at the powers regularly but the fact remained it was he who was surrounded by the voices of the Powers. Then the green eyed shifter supposed that once upon a time in a far off place it would be an honor to speak for the PTB, but again being a former Scooby and on the receiving end of a decree of said interloping pains in the ass Oz could honestly say that he despised and pitied the Oracles. Not that he would say, of course.

"You know why you're here." The oracle on the left stepped forward, presumably the female as Oz could not make heads nor tails of either of their' features in the white get up they were both sporting. But he could distinguish their' scents, "Xander told ya'll to fuck off." Not surprisingly the slaves of the Scooby Gang's former 'bosses' were not in the least bit offended. "Thus we appeal to you," this time the male moved forward, his steps almost completely silent against the ancient rock that encompassed the oracles' archaic home.

"I am a wolf." Oz stated as if that explained everything, and it did. Werewolves, like their' distant cousin the domestic wolf were always loyal to their pack. The episode with that manipulative if clever bitch notwithstanding, Oz had no attention of allowing himself to be painted into a corner. "Then you owe it to them." "To obey," the white clad seers began to circle. "The consequences will be insurmountable." "If you do not heed our words." Oz didn't bother tracking their' movements, unafraid. They might be masters of cryptic for as long as they existed, putting them around the age of dirt, but he was enigmatic embodied.

Plus he couldn't afford to lose this game. "You're getting repetitive." Still they circled determined to have their' way. "We have seen the future Sunnydale Wolf." "The demise of billions awaits." "Even your pack will not be spared." Oz cocked his head, "death happens regardless." And yet still the voices were patient, taunting him even as they tried to coerce the powers third chosen of this universe to do their masters' bidding. "Don't defy them." The feminine voice pleaded. "The cost is too great." The male's voice echoed with resounding force. Oz snorted, "Drama queens." Then suddenly, "OZ, WAKE UP!!!"

* * *

Slowly so as not to give into the temptation to start and kill whatever was invading his personal space, Oz opened his eyes. And was confronted by the crystal gaze of his charge, Anakin was practically in his lap, his mouth puckered into an impressive pout. The taciturn former Slayette watched him for a moment longer with an impressive stone still expression before standing to his feet without warning. The former slave fell back on his posterior with a protesting yell. 'Serves the cub right,' he thought the slightest bit miffed, even as his senses registered someone else in the room.

"We've arrived haven't we?" Qui-Gon looked part amused and part baffled as the prophecy child scrambled back to his feet with a glare. "Yes, you were meditating weren't you?" "Yes," Oz said no more as he walked passed the Jedi Knight and out of the small room that he had crept off to earlier to commune with his inner wolf. He still had no idea how he was going to deal with his 'furry problem' once they got to a planet with an actual moon cycle. Though he learned how not to go berserk during his transformations, and how to stave off the change Oz still couldn't prevent it from happening completely.

The fact that he would be in an almost completely different environment without the majority of his pack, not to mention a single cub served only to agitate the blue/blond werewolf further. Oz barely twitched as he joined the queen and the rest of her entourage near the descending ramp. Qui-Gon followed, joining his padawan's side just out of the way of said group. Anakin lagged behind quickly remembering to get his and his 'uncle's' things before joining him.

As the ramp finally lowered 'the queen' exited first, followed by and slightly behind and to the right of by the Nabooian captain, then the handmaidens, Jar Jar, droids, and finally the Jedi trailed by the young Skywalker and his guardian Wolf. They were all surrounded by the Nabooian security volunteers whom had escaped with them. They all headed towards the group of politicians assembled on the landing platform. After a few steps, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stopped, watching he group walk on.

Anakin looked back, but Qui-Gon motioned for him and his guardian to continue with the group. The Queen came to a stop before the assembled party, and her emissary to the Republic, Senator Palpatine, greeted her with a warm smile and a polite bow. "It's a great relief to see you alive and well, Your Majesty." He offered, the gestured to the stately gentleman standing beside him. "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum?" Valorum was a tall, silver-haired man of indeterminate age, neither young nor old in appearance, but something of each, his bearing and voice strong, but his face and startling blue eyes tired and worried.

"Welcome, Your Highness," he said, smiling faintly. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person." Sabè nearly faltered under her painted mask. Even after all this time of playing the part of queen with all of its intrigues, she had been ready to hate the Chancellor. It was in fact his inaction that was one of the major causes of the suffering of her people. And for all his public service and good will the Chancellor was still a consummate pragmatist in that if conflict of any kind could be avoided he would do so. So surprisingly the decoy felt no real malice for him, only the deep and bone weary tiredness.

And this exhaustion manifested itself in stern but veiled rebuke, "I can only hope that our meeting will lead to a peaceful solution to this conflict that has endangered my home world." Stretching out his hand to take hers so that he could lead the queen off the air strip Valorum's stately mask didn't slip. "I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation on Naboo. I have called for a special session of the Senate so that you may present your request for relief." "I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." The Queen replied quietly.

* * *

Near the Senate build, the Jedi temple stood. A massive pyramid, with four tall spires rising from its flat top, the Temple was unique among the massive skyscrapers that surrounded it. At the top, the Jedi Council chambers stood, a massive circular room opened to outside. Inside twelve seats resided humbly one for each Jedi council member. And in the center of the rooms stood Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, who were giving their report to the Council.

"My conclusion is that the one who attacked us on Tatooine is a Sith Lord." Jin finished his report quietly, watching as the assorted Masters pondered over his story. "A Sith Lord?" Mace Windu repeated slowly, the doubt clear in his voice. "Impossible!" Ki-Adi-Mundi exclaimed irritably. "The Sith have been gone for a millennium." "Threatened, the Republic is, if the Sith are involved." Yoda observed. The masters murmured to themselves for a moment, mulling over Yoda's words.

Finally, Mace spoke. "This is difficult to accept, Qui-Gon. I do not understand how the Sith could have returned without us knowing." The knight didn't necessarily disagree with him, not too long ago he too thought that it would be impossible for Sith to ever be resurrected. Yet still he said nothing knowing that retorting that they were there regardless of what 'they' might believe wouldn't make the situation any better. "Hard to see, the dark side is." Yoda retorted firm yet not unkindly. "Discover who this assassin is, we must."

"Perhaps he will reveal himself again." Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested, nodding to Qui-Gon. "Yes," Mace agreed warily. "This attack was with purpose that much is clear. The Queen is his target. Since he failed once, he may try again." "With this Naboo Queen, you must stay, Qui-Gon." Yoda said, pointing one diminutive finger at the Master. "Protect her, you must." "We shall use all of our resources to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker." He raised one hand in dismissal. "May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon Jinn."

Even as the other masters repeated the iconic phrase and Obi-wan moved to leave his master did not. The padawan couldn't help but sigh, he knew what was coming. Yoda looked at the Jedi master, curiosity ion his eyes. "More to say, have you, Qui-Gon Jinn?" "With your permission, my Master, I have encountered a vergence in the Force." Yoda's eyes widened. "A vergence, you say?" "Located around a person?" Mace asked.

Qui-Gon nodded. "A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have ever seen in a life form." He paused. "It is possible he was conceived by mind-chlorians." "You refer to the prophecy, of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it is this boy." Mace stated. Qui-Gon held his hands up in a placating gesture. "I don't presume-" "But you do!" Yoda snapped. "Revealed, your opinion is!" Qui-Gon shot a look over his shoulder at his student and shrugged, as if to say 'I tried.'

"With you permission, there is more. An even bigger mystery, when I met the boy's mother I was also introduced to another family. All of whom I believe to be force adepts, one of them, Osborne Wolf fought with the Sith and was unharmed." He said honestly. Mace rocked back in his chair at that. "Impossible." Again Qui-Gon held back the urge to retort. This was neither the time nor the place. "I request that both the boy and his guardian be tested." "To be trained as a Jedi, you request for them?" Yoda asked softly and dare he think it, incredulously.

He nodded. "Finding them was the will of the Force. I have no doubt of it. There is too much happening here for it to be anything else." Mace Windu held up a hand to stave off further debate. "Bring them before us, then. The Council will test the boy- "And question the guardian myself, I will." Yoda interrupted. His fellow council members looked toward him, shocked that the greatest amongst them would take such a task.

Suddenly he focused on the door, "Enter Jedi Tara." The door slid open, revealing a average brown eyed dark blond haired human woman garbed in Jedi beige. She moved quickly and almost soundlessly to stand slightly behind Obi-Wan, bowing her head deeply. "Masters, I bring news from the Senate." She didn't dare glance up even as her quiet voice seemed to ensnare the room. Jedi Knight Tara McClay was only knighted recently at the age of twenty. She was always quiet shy, even to those she known for years. And no one could really explain why.

Tara like all Jedi grew up in the temple and there was no way to explain why she simply had very low self-esteem. It was only through many pain-staking years of work on her master's part that Tara was able to achieve the status of knight, and everyone very much doubted if the still shy woman would ever earn the title of master. She continued speaking as if she didn't know what everyone in that room was thinking. "The Naboo Queen made her case before the Supreme Chancellor. However, when the Chancellor bowed to the bureaucrats, The Queen called for a vote of no confidence. It is being put through even as we speak."

The room was suddenly filled with chatter, as the Masters discussed what this would mean for the Republic. Yoda's voice brought them all back to attention. "Escalating, this crisis is." The diminutive Jedi turned his hard gaze onto Qui-Gon. "Before us, the Skywalker and Wolf you must bring them at once." "Master," Qui-Gon said reverently, bowing in respect, than turning to stride out of the door, Obi-Wan following closely behind.


End file.
